1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a data transreceiving apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a data transmitting apparatus, a data receiving apparatus, a data transreceiving system, a data transmitting method, a data receiving method, and a data transreceiving method, which transmit multichannel audio signals in wired interface environments.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, as multimedia environments have been implemented, wired interface environments for various types of data transmission have been proposed. For example, high-definition multimedia interface (HDMI) and mobile high definition link (MHL) prescribe transmission standards for various formats of image data, audio signals, and control signals. In particular, with the development of multiview environments in which a plurality of contents are displayed on one screen and a plurality of users can watch contents which are different from each other, multicontent (multistream) audio signal transmission standards for transreceiving sound for each type of content are needed. Various formats and device environments used in the related art have to be considered in the transmission of the multichannel audio signals.